Amar
by Touchstone's Ranna
Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas’ older brother is now King of Mirkwood.  He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands.  But what are his real motives?  And w
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This will eventually be a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

((Amar))

Legolas entered the throne room quietly, walking forward only when his father caught sight of him and motioned him forward.

Thranduil was in deep conversation with Erynion, the older of his two sons. He muttered quickly to him in his low voice, sparing slight glances toward Legolas as he came closer.

"What was it that you called me for, My King?" Legolas asked, his brow creasing slightly.

Thranduil looked upon his son for a moment before a weary smile appeared upon his lips. "My dear Legolas, do not call me that, for you are my son."

Legolas nodded. Something was off, and he didn't like it. Thranduil had always preferred politeness to endearment.

"A week from today, I will begin my journey to the Undying Lands. It has come time for me to rest, and leave Mirkwood to your older brother."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Why? Why are you going to the Lands? Are you unwell?"

Thranduil shook his golden head, "Nay, nay my son. I simply believe that it is my time to leave. Though, I shall miss all of you. And it pains me that I will not be able to watch little Vanya grow up."

Legolas' eyes flew up to meet his brother's, searching them to see if the other Elf had known of this plan previously.

The black-haired elf let out a sigh and then looked up at his father. "If it is what you wish, Ada."

"Please bring Vanya to my chambers later so that I may explain to her what is going on, will you Legolas?"

Erynion stepped forward, waving a hand towards his younger brother, "Surely it would be better for the child to hear it from her father, Ada."

Thranduil shot his older son a look, "I will tell my only grandchild personally. She must hear it from me, for she is as stubborn as her grandmother was and won't believe until I tell her.

"You are both dismissed."

Legolas gave a quick bow before he turned on his heel and turned from the throne room. He walked quickly to Erulassë's field, knowing that he would find his daughter there telling her dearly departed mother what she had done the day before…

It was a habit that Vanya had picked up from Legolas, who would often visit Erulassë at her resting place, informing her of their child's life and inconsequential things. Just to speak with his late wife.

Now Vanya would happily go to the tomb made in Erulassë's likeness happily jabbering on and singing.

He stepped onto the fields and saw his daughter running around the field with her nanny, Marilla. Legolas' lips turned upwards into a smile as he walked towards his daughter. When he got near enough, he opened his arms wide, "Vanya, galad nin!"

Vanya looked up and stopped what she was doing. Her bright blue eyes looking up at her father and a smile spread across her face. She ran towards the black-haired Elf, her brown hair flying behind her, and jumped up and into her father's arms.

"Ada! Ada!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the Elf's neck. She nuzzled his neck for a moment and then looked into his eyes, "Aunt Meldamiriel came by and said that my painting lesson for today has been canceled. Do you know why?"

"Yes, Vanya, I do. Your Grandfather wishes to speak with you right away."

"Oh." The child said. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Why?"

Legolas did not respond to his daughter's question. He simply walked out of the field, holding the Elfling close to him.

((Amar))

"My King?" Vanya asked as she poked her head into Thranduil's rooms.

Thranduil looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Come in, young one."

Vanya closed the door softly behind her and then bowed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my Vanya. Come, sit with me." Thranduil said, putting the book away and moving to the side of the window seat a bit, giving some room for the Elfling.

A smile spread on Vanya's face as she rushed forward and hugged her grandfather. She looked up at him and then said, "Ada said you wanted to speak with me?"

Thranduil nodded, his golden hair falling forward and mixing with his granddaughter's brown hair.

"Yes. Something serious."

Vanya stared up at him.

"I am going to travel to the Undying Lands, young one. I have thought on this long and hard, and I believe that it is time for me to leave Middle Earth and leave Mirkwood to your Uncle Erynion. I wanted to make sure that you know this, and did not think that I am leaving because of you, Legolas, or Erynion." Thranduil said softly, combing his hands through her hair. "You are my only grandchild, and I will miss you dearly."

Vanya hugged her grandfather tight, burrowing her head deep into his robes.

"I love you, Grandfather. I know you aren't leaving me… And I hope you are happy."

((Amar))

Legolas watched as his father left the lands of Mirkwood for the final time. Vanya was clinging to his leg, hiding her face as she watched her beloved Grandfather leave.

"Vanya, it is time for your painting lesson." Meldamiriel came forward, holding her hand out to her niece. Her lips were set in a sad smile.

The Elfling took her aunt's hand after a moment and was led off to her aunt's rooms.

Erynion walked up to Legolas, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Legolas, I have something that I must speak with you about. Urgently."

"Yes, Brother? I am listening." The black-haired Elf replied.

"Our relations with Imladris have been unsteady for the past few years, as you know. I have arranged for you to meet with Lord Elrond and work out a deal to make our lands friendlier with one another."

"How long shall I be gone?"

"I do not know; for a number of years, most likely."

"Years?" Legolas turned, staring at his brother with wide eyes, "I cannot be away for years! What of my child? I will not leave her here to be raised by a nanny, she deserves her father!"

"Then take her with you." Erynion replied. "I am sure Lord Elrond will be glad to see a young Elfling, as he is very paternal but his children are now full grown, no longer wishing to be doted on."

"And this has already been decided?" Legolas asked, a black eyebrow quirking upward.

"Yes. Imladris will be expecting you within two weeks." Erynion stated.

Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"I shall inform my daughter then, and be on the road by tonight." The black-haired Elf said. He then gave a polite bow and left his brother, walking towards his sister-in-law's rooms.

Anger boiled inside of the Elf, for he knew that there was something going on that he had not been informed of. He could not shake the feeling that his brother had ulterior motives, and somehow his daughter would be involved…

He knew that Erynion was not overly fond of Vanya, if only because Meldamiriel could not carry a child. He had been embarrassed that he had not been able to produce an heir before his younger brother, even if it could not be helped. Oh yes, there were times when he was very fatherly towards Vanya, but those were few and far between.

Legolas knocked on the door to Meldamiriel's rooms and waited for her light, musical voice to answer.

The black-haired elf entered the room and was met with the site of his daughter sitting on the floor with a silver crown in her hands. She was looking at it curiously, her blue eyes wide.

Legolas felt his mouth go dry. "Wh-where did you get that?"

Vanya did not look up as she replied, "Auntie gave it to me. She said that I will need it soon."

Legolas' eyes turned to look upon the golden haired elf. His eyes narrowed, his blue eyes turning ice cold. "What is the meaning of this, Meldamiriel?"

"I do not know, Legolas. My husband told me to give it to her today." She replied.

The black-haired elf stared at the crown in his daughter's hands. The last time he had seen that crown was at his wedding to Erulassë as it sat upon her head.

Legolas clenched his teeth. "If you will put that away, Vanya, we must pack, for we leave Mirkwood tonight at the King's orders."

"What?" the golden-haired elf replied, her eyes wide. "Are you sure that is what he said? He has spoken nothing of this to me! Nothing of you and Vanya leaving!"

"We leave tonight for a diplomatic journey to Imladris."

Meldamiriel's grey eyes narrowed. "If you will excuse me, my dearest child, my brother, I must go speak with my husband."

She then left the room.

Vanya stared at the crown for a few moments more before she placed it neatly into its box.

"Ada…? This was Nana's, right?"

"Yes."

Vanya nodded and then got up, holding the box close to her. "I will go to my rooms and begin to pack."

((Amar))

Meldamiriel held her niece's hand tightly as she said goodbye. She then brushed the Elfling's brown hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín."

She then turned to Legolas and hugged him, "My brother, I will see if Erynion will not change his mind… Will call you back home soon… I shall miss your company, as well as Vanya's. You have both become so dear to me." She kissed him on the cheek and then turned away, walking back into the house.

"Let us go then," Legolas said, patting his horse lightly on the rump. "Marilla, if you will bring up the rear."

"Of course, hir nin." The Elf replied.

Legolas led on, with Vanya in the middle and Marilla in the rear. They hadn't been given guards, something that Legolas thought was very strange. Though, he was a skilled warrior and knew that Marilla had skill with the sword, he was unsure if the two Elves could fend off any wandering creatures on their own…

((Amar))

The Elvish used in this fanfiction was found at Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Amar: Home

Ada: Dad

Galad Nin: My Light

Nana: Mom

Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín: May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life

Hir Nin: My Lord

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods - Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy - Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel - Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl - Megan


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This will eventually be a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

((Amar))

After two weeks of hard traveling, the trio of Elves finally made it to Imladris. It was raining, and the three were drenched to the bone. Legolas pulled Vanya closer to him under his cloak, trying to keep his daughter from catching chill. Vanya's young mare was tied to Marilla's gelding, both hanging their heads in weariness.

Soon they were able to see a group of Elves waiting for them. Legolas picked up the pace a bit, and Marilla quickly followed his lead.

An Elf with raven hair and grey eyes greeted them, his eyes studying each Elf's face.

"Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, it is good to see that you have made it safely to Imladris." The Elf said, bowing slightly. "I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris."

Legolas dismounted and then bowed, Marilla following suit.

Elrond eyed the young mare that was tied to Marilla's gelding. "Is one of your party missing?"

"No, my lord, she is right here." Legolas said, opening his cloak slightly, allowing Vanya to be seen.

The Elfling looked up at Elrond for a moment and then bowed, peeking through her soaked hair at the Elf before her. In her eyes, he was large and foreboding. Never had she seen an Elf that seemed to demand respect. Not even her Grandfather had that look about him.

"And who is this?" Elrond smiled, crouching down to get a better look at Vanya. The Elfling in turn clutched her father's leg, but did not break the eye contact.

"This is my daughter, Vanya." Legolas replied.

Elrond's eyes narrowed for a moment. He then straightened. "Dinner will be served in an hour. My sons and daughter will help you unpack and wash up."

The Elf lord then turned on his heel and left.

Two identical male Elves and a similar looking female Elf walked forward. The female spoke.

"I am Arwen. These are my elder brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan shall take Prince Legolas to his rooms, and Elrohir and I shall help the Princess and Lady." She said.

Legolas nodded and then went about untying their things from the horses.

((Amar))

Arwen watched as Marilla went about washing Vanya's hair. The little Elfling protested a bit, but for the most part cooperated.

"Marilla… what are we going to do while we are here? I know that Ada is going to be speaking with Lord Elrond, but what are we supposed to do?"

Arwen blinked, not at the question, but at how Vanya addressed the older Elf. Was she wrong in believing that this she-Elf that had journeyed with Prince Legolas and his daughter was not the child's mother?

"Excuse me if I sound rude," Arwen said, looking at the two Elves for a moment and then focusing on the older one, "but are you not the prince's wife?"

The sandy-haired Elf's eyes went wide for a moment and then shook her head, "No, my lady! I am but the nanny! Lady Erulassë passed away at the birth of our dear Vanya due to complications."

"I am sorry, I did not know…" the brown-haired elf replied.

"It is all right, My Lady. I would not have expected for you to know, for the affairs of Mirkwood are not as widely known as those of Imladris and Lothlorien."

Arwen nodded her head solemnly, her thoughts briefly touching on the memory of her mother leaving for the Undying Lands. She then stood up and held out a couple of towels.

"Dinner begins in twenty minutes."

((Amar))

Legolas sipped his goblet of water, peering over the edge at the Elves gathered in the Hall of Fire. There were so many, and yet it seemed like the Hall could take even more.

"Ada…" came a soft voice next to him.

The black-haired Elf looked down and saw his daughter looking up at him.

"What is it, galad nin?"

Vanya pointed at Elrond and then shook her head.

Legolas' eyebrows creased. "Now, Vanya, whatever you have to tell me, I am sure that you can say it in front of Lord Elrond, our gracious host."

The Elfling shook her head fiercely.

A sigh escaped Legolas' lips and he turned to Lord Elrond. "Please forgive me, but it seems that my daughter needs something that cannot be addressed to here."

"Go right ahead, My Prince." Elrond replied.

Legolas nodded at the Elven lord and then followed his daughter out of the Hall.

"Vanya, it is very rude to interrupt one's supper like that." Legolas said sternly, locking eyes with his daughter.

"Goheno nin, Ada," Vanya said, bowing her head slightly. She then looked up at her father, her eyes serious, "But I have heard some things. Some things about why we the King sent us hear. And it isn't all about peace talks. I heard something about…" the Elfling stopped and worried her bottom lip slightly, "About a marriage."

Legolas' eyes widened as he looked upon his daughter. He was first struck by the fact that his daughter had been eavesdropping on other Elves' conversations. He had thought that he had raised her to be more polite than that. Secondly, Erynion had not mentioned anything about a wedding occurring in Imladris. Though the communications between the communities was little, with all the talk between Imladris and Mirkwood that had been going on recently, one would think that a high-ranked wedding would be upon one of the gossips passed from one wood to the other.

Legolas shook his head, black strands of hair falling into his eyes as he did so, "Vanya, go find Marilla and stay with her. I need to speak with Elrond."

"Yes, Ada," the Elfling replied, bowing slightly before scurrying off to find her nurse.

The black-haired elf re-joined Lord Elrond in the hall, taking his seat next to him.

"I have heard that there is to be a wedding soon." The prince said nonchalantly, picking up his goblet and sipping the wine slowly.

Elrond's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Oh? And how have you heard that? You haven't been eavesdropping in conversations, have you?" the Elven lord let a smile pass across his lips as he said this, signifying that it was a joke.

Legolas smiled and then shook his head lightly, "It was actually my daughter. Forgive her, My Lord, for she is young and even though she has been taught so, she does not know any better."

The color drained from Elrond's face as he heard this. He quickly downed his goblet of wine and then looked to Legolas, speaking in a whisper barely audible even by Elven ears.

"Did she hear anything else, My Prince?"

Legolas blinked, surprised at the Elven lord's sudden change of attitude.

"I do not believe so, My Lord. Why? What is wrong?"

"I need to speak with you, Legolas. I should have done so when you first came here." Elrond rose to his feet and left the table, discreetly gesturing for Legolas to follow him and quickly.

The black-haired prince got up from his seat gracefully and followed the raven-haired lord swiftly down the corridors to the family quarters and straight to Elrond's private chambers.

The Prince of Mirkwood gave an apprehensive look towards the door, wondering why on earth the other Elf would lead him to his private chambers and not merely his office or the library.

'Is what we must discuss that important that none other should hear us?' he wondered as he was guided to a chair in the dimly lit room.

Elrond placed some candles on the table between their chairs, lighting the immediate surroundings so well that Legolas could see every line of age, though few, on the Elven lord's face.

"The current king of Mirkwood, your brother Erynion… What did he tell you when he sent you here, My Prince?" Elrond asked, folding his hands together in his lap, holding his gaze firmly with the younger Elf.

"My King told me that I was needed to arrange some sort of deal so that our kingdoms' relationship would become stronger," Legolas replied.

Elrond fought the urge to curse under his breath as he heard the Elf's answer. He sat there for a few moments before getting up and going over to his desk wear two goblets and a bottle of wine sat.

"Would you care for a drink, My Prince?" the Elven lord asked, pouring a glass for himself and starting to pour the second one, even though Legolas had not answered.

"Thank you," Legolas said as Elrond placed the goblet in the black-haired Elf's hand. He took a sip of the wine and then turned his gaze back to Elrond, "Tell me, My Lord. What is so bad that you feel that I must have a drink to be able to take it?"

Elrond sat down once again and looked up at the prince, whose jet black hair was beginning to come out of its braids, falling into his face. Grey eyes met green, and Elrond knew that he could not put off the conversation any longer, no matter how embarrassing it may be.

"I have to confess, My Prince, I believe that we have both been had," he said, sipping at his wine for a moment and then leaning back into his chair. "You see, you have not been sent entirely to help the relationship between our two kingdoms; at least, not you personally. Our kingdoms were supposed to become allied by a marriage between one of my household and one of your household."

Legolas' eyes widened as he took this information in, but he remained silent, waiting for the raven-haired elf to continue.

"I was told that you would deliver my future bride to me after I signed the treaty between our Households. I did this and waited for you to arrive. Then three weeks later, I meet you and my future bride, though I must say that she is nothing of what I expected. Your brother left a few details out of the letter. Some rather _important_ details," Elrond's eyes narrowed as he uttered the last sentence.

The prince knitted his eyebrows, "One of my household? But I only brought Vanya and Marilla with me, and although I treat Marilla as though she is my sister, she is not one of the household. Surely you cannot be speaking of little Vanya! She is not even halfway towards her majority yet."

Elrond nodded his head glumly, "It was the Princess of Mirkwood that King Erynion promised to me. The letter said that she was well over her majority, knew of the arrangements, and was quite looking forward to the marriage."

Fury burned inside of Legolas as he learned of what his brother had done. He slammed his hand on the table, causing the goblets to jump, "Treacherous snake! I knew that he would try something to get my daughter and me out of Mirkwood, but I did not think that he would stoop _this_ low!"

"Calm yourself, My Prince." Elrond said, placing his hand atop the black-haired Elf's, rubbing his thumb in light circles across it.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I should not have yelled like that. It is just that my brother has shown little love for me and even less for my daughter. He sees her as a curse and a mockery to him. My brother and I married at the same time, but my wife became pregnant first. It was then discovered that my sister-in-law cannot carry children, no matter what they try. He was stricken by this news. That he may not have an Elfling of his own to hold and raise. Erynion sees Vanya as the catalyst for his wife's becoming barren. My wife, Erulassë, died after she gave birth to Vanya, and shortly after that Mirkwood began to fall into the darkness. Erynion, having nothing and no-one else to blame these unfortunate events on blamed my daughter."

Elrond could not believe what he was hearing. Blaming one small Elfling for things such as the coming darkness was ridiculous, "What was your sister-in-law's reaction to Vanya?"

A smile passed briefly across Legolas' face, "Meldamiriel cared for Vanya as though she were her own child. She thanked the Valar for Vanya, for if Meldamiriel herself could not bear her own child, at least she could be a mother to a motherless child. She had just begun to teach Vanya to paint when we were told to leave. My sister was not happy with that at all.

"But My Lord, for Erynion to lead both of us into this kind of trap… I did not even think that he could be this cold. Is there not a way out of this mess?"

Elrond let out a heavy sigh as he took a roll of parchment from a pocket in his robes and handed it to Legolas, "This is the contract that your brother and I signed. The only way that I can get out of marrying Vanya is if I find another of your House that I wish to marry."

Legolas read over the contract quickly, the anger boiling inside of him once again, "But there are no others of our line! The only ones left now are my brother, my daughter and myself!"

Elrond nodded slowly, giving the younger Elf a pointed look.

Legolas blinked slowly. Surely Elrond was not suggesting what he thought he was.

"You are not- Surely you are not saying that I should marry you, My Lord? That would be ridiculous!"

"The contract does not refer to the sex of the family member that I would have to marry to decline Vanya, just that they must be of your House," Elrond stated smoothly. At the hesitation in Legolas' green eyes, Elrond leaned forward so that his nose and the Prince's were almost touching, "It is either this or your daughter is doomed to marrying a five thousand year old elf before she has even reached her majority. Do you want that for your daughter? Your only child?"

Legolas' breath caught in his throat as he realized that this was his only option. He was trapped in a corner and there was no way out of it. Either his daughter would have to marry or he would.

There was no way that Legolas would let Erynion ruin his daughter's life like that.

"Should I take it then, Lord Elrond, that you are formally proposing?" Legolas asked stiffly.

"Indeed I am." Elrond replied, once again leaning back into his chair and folding his hands in his lap.

"Then I accept."

Elrond nodded, "Then I shall announce our engagement tomorrow morning at breakfast."

The Elven lord rose, "I regret it, but I must ask you to leave, for I am very tired and in need of sleep."

Legolas nodded as he rose from his chair. He quickly bowed to Elrond and then swiftly exited the room, heading straight for his daughter's room.

He opened the door to find Vanya asleep and Marilla watching over lovingly, stroking the child's hair as she sung a lullaby. Legolas merely watched the two for almost ten minutes, wishing that the perfect image could never be disturbed. That the three of them could stay like this forever.

But alas, that was only a pipe dream now.

Marilla ceased her singing and looked up at the black-haired elf, "Legolas? Is something troubling you? Your shine seems to have dimmed in the few hours that I have not seen you."

Legolas bit his lip as he walked towards his daughter's bed, sitting down on the other side of her, and kissed her gently upon the forehead, "My future has been set out for me, my friend, and there is no way to escape it. And if I do try to escape, my precious child will be sentenced to my fate," he looked up to Marilla, locking eyes with her, his green eyes shining with unshed tears, "Is it such a crime to ask that my child have a happy life? Is it such a crime to want to live happily with you and my daughter and with no interruptions?"

"My Prince, what do you speak of?" Marilla asked, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

But the raven-haired prince did not answer. He merely bowed his head and began to sob, frustrated with everything and no longer being able to deal with it.

Marilla took the younger elf into her arms and held him, muttering soothing words into his ear and rocking him as though he were but an Elfling himself.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Galad Nin: My Light

Goheno Nin: My apologies/Forgive Me/I'm Sorry

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods - Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy - Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel - Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl - Megan


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This will eventually be a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

((Amar))

Legolas sat next to Elrond at the morning meal, not saying anything to anyone, not even Vanya. Elrond's twin sons had tried talking to him about archery, hearing that it was the prince's favorite pastime. But still, the green-eyed elf refused to speak, or even acknowledge anyone's presence.

Elrond worried over the actions of the prince. He knew that the Elf would not take lightly to being forced to marry, but the Elven lord did not think that it would make the archer take a vow of silence.

Elrond leaned in close to Legolas, whispering softly in his ear, "Tell me, My Prince, what troubles your mind so? You ignore all who try to speak to you, even your daughter."

The prince gave a sideways glance to Elrond, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I am not well rested and have not yet still accepted the turn of events that have changed my life so drastically."

"Have you at least told your daughter of what is to take place?" Elrond asked.

Legolas shook his head, "I did not have the time, My Lord. Last night I- I went to her room but she was already asleep so I did not want to awaken her. This morning I was feeling unwell and did not leave my room until it was time for breakfast."

"You are unwell?" a worried expression crossed over Elrond's features, "Why did you not tell me of this? I would have examined you before the meal if you had told me."

A faint heat began to swell in Legolas' cheeks and he turned his away from the Elven lord, "It is nothing, My Lord. It was nothing to bother you with. I assure you, I feel better."

"I would still prefer to look at you after the meal," Elrond said, his voice having the same sort of final note in it that Thranduil's voice had in it when he had given Erynion or Legolas an order to follow, "Meet me in my rooms after the meal is over."

"Should we not meet in the infirmary?"

"No. I would like to speak with you privately as well. One cannot do so in places like the infirmary, for even if there seems to be no one there, a dozen ears are listening."

Elrond rose from his seat and then left the Hall.

((Amar))

"Ada, where are you going?" Vanya asked Legolas, reluctantly letting go of his hand as he was about to knock on the door to Elrond's rooms.

"I am just going to speak with Lord Elrond for a while, Galad Nin," the green-eyed elf replied, ruffling the Elfling's hair slightly and giving her a weak smile, "Now, I think that I heard Lady Arwen say that she was going to teach you to work with the loom after the morning meal. Shouldn't you be going now?"

Vanya nodded reluctantly and then began to walk down the hall. Once the child had rounded the corner and disappeared, Legolas took in a deep breath and knocked on the Lord of Imladris' door.

"Enter."

Legolas pushed open the door, entered, and closed it softly behind him. He then looked up to see Elrond picking a robe up off his bed and inspecting it closely before finally putting it on. Legolas' eyes took in the sight of Elrond's half naked body, silently thanking the Valar that the Elf at least had his leggings on, even though they did not leave much to the imagination.

The prince looked away until he heard Elrond address him, "My Prince, take a seat, would you please? I will begin the examination immediately."

Legolas sat down in the chair that Elrond pointed to and sat there rigidly as the older Elf crouched down in front of him and took placed his hands on the prince's slender neck.

"Did you eat anything that you are not used to last night or this morning?" Elrond asked.

"No," Legolas responded, tensing at the contact.

"Hmm," Elrond replied and then continued the exam without another word.

Once the Elven lord was done, he let sat across Legolas and let out a small sigh, "Why did you lie to me Legolas? Do you think that if you do not acknowledge the marriage that it will go away? Do you think that if you play sick long enough I will see you as an unlikely candidate and force Erynion to break the contract? I will tell you, Prince, that is not going to happen and that you must accept your fate."

Legolas gritted his teeth. He would not have this Elf lecturing him as though he were a mere Elfling. He would admit that Elrond was much older than he was, but still, the Elven lord had no right to speak to him in such a way.

"You are pouting like a child, My Prince. It does not become you."

Legolas' eyes flashed with anger as he stood up suddenly, towering over the older Elf.

"I have had enough of you! You tell me to deal with this situation as though I am not going to be trapped in a bond that I want no part in! You tell me to deal with this as though my own brother had not stabbed me in the back and effectively exiled my family from our home! For dooming his own niece on purpose to make me suffer! I am tired of you telling me to stay calm and to get over it! Only one who has lost his mind would be able to take all of this without frustration and hurt, and endure it so quickly!"

"Are you calling me insane?" Elrond asked calmly, his eyebrow quirking upwards.

Legolas opened his mouth to reply when the doors burst open and stumbled in Vanya, her eyes big and worried. She ran towards her father and hugged him, whispering soft phrases to calm the green-eyed elf.

"Vanya, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Arwen!" Legolas hissed under his breath.

"I- I didn't go with Arwen. I only pretended to leave but doubled back when I was sure that you couldn't hear me. I heard that you were unwell last night and I was worried. I listened in to make sure that you were well and then you and Lord Elrond began to argue and- and," the Elfling tried to finish her sentence but she could not find the words, "What did the King do to make you two so mad?"

"Come here, little one," Elrond said, extending a hand out to Vanya.

The child looked up at her father, and when he gave her a nod, she went ahead and followed the Elven Lord's command.

Elrond gently took the Elfling's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the palm in a soothing manner, "Your king has arranged a treaty between our two lands, little one."

Vanya looked at the Elven Lord quizzically, "Isn't that a good thing?" she asked.

"Normally, it would be. But under the conditions of the contract and the misleading letter that your King had sent me, it has turned into quite a mess."

"But how does that effect Ada?" Vanya asked, her eyebrows furrowing deeply, trying to figure out the solution for herself.

"Your King arranged it so that our Kingdoms would be connected through a marriage between our houses. One of the King's family must marry me. You, my dear one, were promised to me, but he told me that you were past your majority. You obviously are not, so I cannot marry you. The contract is void if there is not a marriage within thirty days, so you can see what a problem that can turn into. The only way to keep the contract and the treaty is if I marry someone in your family line, and the only one left is your father."

Vanya blinked and gave Elrond a perplexed look, "So… you and Ada are getting married?"

Elrond nodded, "Yes, little one."

The Elfling looked at her father and took in his demeanor, "But Ada doesn't want to get married."

"No one wants to be forced into marriage, little one," Elrond replied softly.

Vanya turned to Elrond, her eyes wide and desperate, "And there is nothing for you to do? If Ada is unsuccessful in his mission, the King will most surely exile him."

Elrond shook his head somberly, "There is nothing that I can do. Nothing that I can do save marrying him, making it so that our two kingdoms are united and your father still has his honor in your land."

Legolas let out a vague snort of annoyance, "I think that any honor that I once had will now have dissolved."

Elrond shook his head, "Legolas, do not speak so."

Vanya stared at Elrond for a moment, "What do I call you? I already have a Nana."

Legolas couldn't help but almost chuckle at this question. Hearing the lord of Imladris addressed as 'Nana' would be entertaining to say the least.

"Why don't you call me Elrond for a start?" the Elf lord suggested, looking slightly uneasy at the idea of being called 'Nana' by the Elfling.

Vanya nodded. She then went over to her father and hugged him once more, "Ada, if you are worrying about Nana, I am sure that she will not mind. She understands that it is the King that is making you do this, and she knows that you still love her. Even if you do fall in love with Elrond, she will understand, support you, and love you. So don't worry. Everything will be all right."

The child then left the room, closing the door softly behind her, leaving two grown elves staring after her and contemplating her words.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Galad Nin: My Light

Ada: Dad

Nana: Mom

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods - Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy - Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel - Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl - Megan


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This will eventually be a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

((Amar))

It was the day that Legolas had been dreading since he had found out about the contract between Elrond and Erynion. It was the day of his fateful union with the lord of Imladris. Despite the prince's pleads, the ceremony was open to all of Imladris to enjoy.

Once the ceremony was complete, the feast began. Many well wishers came by, clapping the prince on the back, wishing him luck with the "old healer."

Legolas tried to discretely retreat to a corner, but each time his attempts were thwarted by one of the twins as they would appear and introduce him to someone new.

Legolas had just begun conversing with Elrond's advisor, Erestor, when Elrond rose, holding up a hand, asking for silence.

"I would like to thank you all for celebrating this union with us today, but I must say that this has been a long day and my… husband and I wish to take our leave for the night."

Elrond then made his way into the crowd, collecting Legolas on his way, wrapping an arm around the black-haired Elf's waist. The pair walked in silence to Elrond's rooms. The Elven lord held the door open for the prince, letting him be the first to look upon their rooms.

Candles were lit all about the room, giving it an eerie glow. The sheets on the bed were a deep red instead of the usual black that the Elven lord favored. Flower petals were strewn about the room, subtly hinting at a path towards the bed. On the table was a bottle of wine and two goblets etched with an Elven blessing meant for couples on their wedding night.

Legolas closed his eyes and took in the scent of lavender and mint. The smell of mint he knew came from Elrond and his rooms, for the half-Elf held a strong liking to the herb. The lavender… The prince had only remembered smelling it when he was taken to the family's private baths when he first arrived in Imladris. The oils were from Elrond's personal stash if Elladan had informed him correctly.

Legolas nodded as he realized. Of course a bath would be drawn up. It was usually customary to bathe after one participated in the activity that he was expected to tonight.

"My Prince," Elrond said softly into Legolas' ear, waking him from his reverie, "Would you care for a glass of wine before we go to bed?"

The black-haired Elf nodded and sat down in what was now his usual chair. After Elrond poured the wine, he lifted his goblet to his lips and silently uttered the prayer that was etched upon his cup. He raised the glass to Elrond and then took a long sip.

The prince's eyes widened slightly as he tasted the potent liquid.

"Sweet Elbereth, what year is this wine?"

A smile formed on Elrond's lips as he answered, "Let us just say that it was a good year for both wine and princes."

A smile found itself on Legolas' lips, "I should have guessed. I did the same thing on the night Erulassë and I were wed."

Elrond saw the fond gaze that Legolas was sending in his direction, but knew all too well that it was not meant for him.

"Did your brother or father arrange for this sort of display as well?" Elrond asked, waving an arm toward the wine, flowers and candles.

"Oh no. I prepared everything myself, though I must admit that it was a disaster. I had been an idiot and lit the candles before the ceremony. I had also left the window open. When we got to our room, all of the candles were burnt down and all of the petals had been blown away."

A laugh escaped the prince's lips, "Oh, but Erulassë, the dear one. She did not mind the upset. She told me that it was merely the thought and effort that I put into it that mattered."

"She sounds like she was a wonderful elleth," Elrond said.

"Yes, she was," Legolas replied, draining his goblet and proffering it to Elrond for a refill, "And what of your wedding night? Were there flowers and candles awaiting her?"

Elrond shook his head, "No. Celebrian and I had a simple night together. The doors to the balcony were left open, the breeze playing over and cooling us and Ithil bathing us in her rays as we made love. It was so simple, and yet so spectacular. The way that the silver of Ithil's light shone in Celebrian's silver hair. Oh, she was a sight to behold."

Elrond closed his eyes momentarily, thinking back to that night long ago. Each movement that they had made. Each loving whisper was forever imprinted upon his mind.

The Elven lord let out a sigh and filled Legolas' once again empty goblet.

"I must say that I expect that all of this was Arwen's doing. The girl tries to hide it, but she is a true romantic. Flowers, candles, scented bath oils. Oh, the Elf that marries her will either have to enjoy being doted on or suffer her insanity," Elrond stated, as he lightly chuckled.

Legolas nodded his understanding as he drained the goblet once more.

Elrond quirked an eyebrow, "Do you think it wise to drink so much before bed, My Prince?"

"It is but a small bit," Legolas replied, pouring himself another goblet of wine, "It should not effect me so negatively that I shall not be able to perform my duties to you, My Lord."

"And what of your memories of the evening? Will those be intact?"

Legolas placed his goblet on the table and rose to his feet, pulling Elrond up with him. He leaned in close to the Elven lord, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to bed with you?" he asked.

"No, My Prince. I am merely wondering if you are ready for such a step," Elrond replied, placing his hands on Legolas' firm shoulders.

"We have to do it anyway. It is in the contract. We must marry and consummate the relationship in three weeks or the agreement is completely void.

"So I say, why put off something that we know that we are going to have to do anyway?"

Legolas backed into the bed and eased himself onto it, dragging Elrond down with him.

"I belong to you, My Lord, and you are to do with me what you will. So claim me as yours," Legolas muttered in the half-Elf's ear, nipping the lobe lightly.

Elrond leaned in the small distance between them and claimed pale pink lips in his.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Elleth: Female Elf

Ithil (ith-ill): The Moon

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods - Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy - Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel - Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl - Megan


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This will eventually be a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

((Amar))

The first thing that Legolas noticed the next day was the warm body pressed up against his. It seemed like Ages since he had last felt this kind of closeness with another Elf when in fact it had only been a short time.

"Good morning, Legolas," Elrond whispered.

The black-haired elf started for he had not noticed that the older Elf had woken up.

"Did you sleep well?" Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded, noticing finally that they were both as naked as the days they were born.

"Did you enjoy last night? Legolas asked quietly.

Elrond chuckled and maneuvered the prince so that he could see his partner's face.

"Nothing happened last night, My Prince."

Legolas blinked, "But- My lord!"

Elrond shook his head, "We got as far as that kiss and you beginning to undress when you lost consciousness. I believe that it was a combination of nerves, wine, and embarrassment."

"I passed out?" Legolas asked, shocked at his behavior, "I never before- please forgive me, Lord Elrond for being so daft."

"It is quite all right, My Prince, quite all right. I understand that you would have some reservations about sharing your bed with another so soon after your wife has passed away."

"It has been over twenty years," Legolas replied.

"But that is such a short time to Elves, is it not?" Elrond asked, a gentle smile upon his face.

Legolas let out a tired sigh as he sat up in bed, resting his head in his hands.

"I- I did not think it would be so difficult."

"No one does." Elrond replied.

"How did you do it? How did you get over the loss of your wife?"

Elrond let out a small sigh as he sat up in bed, pulling Legolas' head in his lap and began to run his fingers through that silky black hair.

"My ways of coping would not help you, my Prince, for your loss is much different than mine. My wife chose to sail, for she no longer found this Middle Earth a happy place. I got through my days reminding myself that I would see her once again when we where reunited in the Lands. I have my three children, who keep a piece of her here. And I had friends that comforted me in my lonely hours, giving me whatever kind of attention I needed, even if I did not ask for it.

"It is through that support and knowing that our goodbye was not forever that kept me alive."

Elrond stopped for a moment, making sure that he had Legolas' attention.

"I do not wish to seem cruel, but you wife is dead, Legolas. You cannot lean on the fact that you will be reunited. Your marriage was new, and your first child is also your last child, and the only qualities that dear Vanya can hold of her mother are physical ones. I do not know of the friends that you had in Mirkwood, but I guess that you did not often find comfort.

"Overall, the path has been easier for me, and that is how I have gotten over the loss of Celebrian."

Legolas nodded, deciding that the Elven lord's reasoning made sense.

But then another thought crossed his mind. One that could change this entire affair.

"My Lord, you said that you will be reunited with Celebrian. Does that mean that I shall be tucked away? That I shall not cross with or stay with you when the sea longing becomes too strong?"

The half-Elf stayed his hand a moment, laying it atop the younger Elf's head. He closed his eyes and whispered, "The bond between Celebrian and I disintegrated years ago. She was detached when she left, and I imagine her love for me all but disappeared, perhaps only a small bond of friendship lasting. She wanted to forget her life before she went to the lands, and thus started severing the bonds that she had.

"Most likely, Celebrian has a new lover and will not be upset if I appear with a husband."

The prince nodded, finding this information both fascinating and reassuring.

After a few moments of lying in bed, Elrond glanced toward the balcony, measuring the time of day.

"It is about time for the noon meal. Shall we get washed up and then go? I am sure that the water from last night is still warm," Elrond stated as he got up, making his way to the bathroom.

Legolas nodded, got up, and followed Elrond into the bath.

((Amar))

"Vanya was wondering where you were this morning," Marilla whispered to Legolas matter-of-factly as she was about to take her seat next to Vanya.

"Oh? And what did you tell her?" Legolas' eyebrow rose upward.

Marilla barely contained a giggle, "I told her that you and Lord Elrond were playing a game and could not be interrupted."

"Oh, Eru," the prince replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

Marilla took a moment to scoop some food onto Vanya's plate before she returned to her whispered conversation with Legolas, "Well? How was the game?"

"If you continue on like this Marilla, I will be forced to lash you about the knuckles," Legolas replied, feeling his cheeks going red. "Now, no more of this kind of talk at the dinner table. _Especially_ when my daughter is present!"

The nanny nodded and bowed apologetically. Even though the two were friends, there were still some of the master/servant bonds that needed to be upheld.

Legolas let out a heavy sigh as he saw the looks on most of the elves in the dining room. Most looked at the newly bonded couple with curiosity. Some, with mild interest. Others seemed to want to track down every single move that Legolas had made, looking for some sort of slip up that would give away to his activities with their lord the night before.

His eyes finally drifted to Elrond's children. Elladan caught the prince's eye and gave him a wink; Elrohir merely nodded in acknowledgement; Arwen stared at him as though the black-haired prince was the most fascinating thing on Middle Earth.

"I cannot take any more of this," the prince growled, standing from his seat abruptly.

"I apologize, My Lord, but I feel rather unwell and shall go back to our chambers," he said as Elrond gave him a surprised look.

Legolas got halfway back to the rooms he shared with his husband when Elrond caught up with him, catching him by the shoulder and spinning the younger elf around so that they would be facing one another.

"What troubles you, My Prince?" the half-Elf asked, his brows knitted in worry.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer 'nothing' when he realized that that answer would not bring this to a solution. It was also not a good idea to start a marriage built on lies and miscommunication.

"It is just that everyone stares at us, My Lord. As though we are some sort of display. It makes me uncomfortable."

"And the questions of last night's activities are not being received well either, it seems," Elrond observed.

"Would you want your best friend asking you how your 'game' last night went with your husband?" Legolas asked, his face turning red once again.

"I would not mind it from Glorfindel, to tell you the truth, melethron, for I have told him almost everything that happens in my life. Erestor, however, I would not confide with. Not because he is untrustworthy, no, it is because Erestor himself does not find it proper to speak of such things. If I were to tell him, he would probably be blushing to the tips of his ears due to embarrassment."

Legolas was at a loss for words.

A part of him wanted to continue to blurt out all of his thoughts and annoyances to his new husband, but another part of him told him not to burden this Elf with his problems.

"Legolas, you can tell me anything," Elrond said softly.

The black-haired prince gazed at the raven-haired Elven lord for a moment. He then took a step closer to the half-Elf and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He brought Elrond closer to him, wrapping his arms about the Elven lord's waist. The kiss became more heated and soon Legolas could feel Elrond's tongue brushing upon his lips, seeking entrance. Legolas granted it without hesitation. Elrond's tongue plundered the hot cavern, exploring each nook and cranny, tasting every part of the prince's mouth, and finally dueling the other tongue for dominance.

Legolas surrendered to his husband and then a few moments later pulled away from his husband and rested his forehead on the other Elf's shoulder, panting lightly.

Elrond held Legolas in his arms resting his head on the other's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I did not expect such a battle so soon, My Prince. I must confess that I have never had such an experience before."

Legolas closed his eyes as he whispered his next words, "To bed, perhaps, My Lord? I wish to give you more than just new experiences in kissing. I promise that I shall love you in an entirely different way as well."

Elrond continued to hold his husband close to him as he spoke his words with a regret filled voice, "Nay, not this afternoon, My Prince. Erestor kindly reminded me of a meeting that I must attend to in an hour. It will most likely run until late, knowing the men and their love to argue."

Legolas nodded and then slipped from his husband's grasp.

"I think that I shall go sleep some. I am still tired and-" Legolas stopped, shaking his head, "Truthfully, I wish to be alone, melethron. Good day to you."

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods - Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy - Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel - Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl - Megan


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This is a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

Author's Note: Today starts the Fall Break for my college. I will not have my computer with me when I go home and I have limited access to the computer at home, so I may or may not be able to update during the weekend, Monday and Tuesday. Hopefully I will be able to, but just in case I don't, I apologize. Hope you all have a safe weekend and enjoy the chapter.

((Amar))

As Elrond sat in the meeting, his mind began to wander.

Thoughts of the black-haired prince that he was bound to filled his mind. The Elf's scent still filled the air around him, the faint smell of cinnamon and fresh berries.

Elrond was slightly surprised at his sudden thoughts toward the prince. Imagining the black-haired beauty beneath him as they lay together. Taking in the scent of his lover's hair as he left a passion mark on that previously unblemished skin. The cries that would erupt from his husband's mouth…

Elrond's eyes widened slightly as he heard a moan of his own escape his lips.

A few eyes turned the half-Elf's way. Most in concern, but some out of annoyance.

"Are you well, My Lord?" Glorfindel asked, whispering into the Elven lord's ear, "Do you need to take leave? You seem distracted and if you cannot perform-"

"Do not jinx me so, Glorfindel!" Elrond muttered as he looked at those gathered at the meeting. He shook his head in defeat, "Aye, perhaps it is best if I retire early. My thoughts are not on this meeting at all."

Glorfindel raised a golden eyebrow but said nothing else to Elrond. He looked up at those gathered and said in an authoritative tone, "We shall continue this meeting tomorrow when we have all had some proper rest."

There were nods about the table and all began to stand up, taking their leave. When only Glorfindel and Elrond were left, the golden-haired warrior let a smile grace his features.

"Or perhaps in your case, Lord Elrond, less rest and more play."

Elrond rolled his eyes as he began to shuffle his papers into a neat pile before shoving them into his desk.

"I think that Legolas is right. Everyone here is obsessed with our sex lives."

"The Elfling actually said that?" Glorfindel asked, his voice skeptical.

"Do not call him that, Glorfindel," Elrond warned sternly, "He is well above majority and I expect you to treat him as so. Both while in his presence and outside of his presence."

Glorfindel nodded his understanding.

"And no, those were not his exact words. Legolas chose to use the phrase 'last night's activities' instead. He seems a bit embarrassed by the whole situation. But of course, I can understand why. He is still considered a young Elf at the age of 2324, whereas I am 5653. I am old compared to him; he must be frightened out of his mind at the concept of being with me."

"On the contrary, My Lord, I think he rather likes you." Glorfindel countered, "You treat him as an equal, you care for his daughter and love her as your own, and you are, if I may say so, still very attractive.

"I've seen the way he has looked at you when he thinks no one is watching."

"But I do not understand. Just a week ago he was so against this arrangement."

"Perhaps he has seen this as an opportunity to start over. To start a new marriage and life without a brother to mess things up."

"Perhaps, my friend, perhaps," Elrond let out a sigh. "It is time that I return to my rooms."

Glorfindel bowed as the half-Elf left the room.

((Amar))

Elrond entered his rooms, rubbing the bridge of his nose and beginning to take off his outer robes. Once he had finally shed his outer robes and wore only his tunic and leggings, the Elven lord sat on the plush chair across from the sofa.

"Not attending the evening meal, I see."

Elrond started as he had not noticed anyone else in the room.

Legolas stood in the doorway, a smile upon his lips and a tray of food in his hands.

"I thought that you would be too tired to attend dinner, so I went to the kitchens and selected some food for you. Would you like me to join you?"

Elrond nodded, watching as Legolas crossed the room. The black-haired Elf had obviously gotten the food previously and stored it in their rooms as the prince was wearing only a light tunic and leggings.

Legolas lay the tray down on the small table that separated the couch and chair. He opened the bottle of wine and poured two goblets full. He then took the lid off of a silver bowl, revealing plump, ripe strawberries.

The prince picked up one of the ripe berries and put it to his lips. His tongue darted out to taste the fruit and then he bit into it, the sweet juice trickling down the black-haired Elf's chin. A pink tongue darted out to catch the liquid, but still, some stuck to his face.

Elrond watched this display with utter fascination. He yearned to go over to the prince and lick the juice from his chin, but the Elven lord was rooted to his seat.

"Would you like one, My Lord?" Legolas asked, picking up another strawberry and kissing it gently.

Elrond nodded and leaned forward, allowing his husband to feed him. Once again, the juice spilled over from the bite. Elrond was about to reach for one of the napkins on the tray when Legolas stopped him.

"Nay, melethron. I shall clean you."

And with that, Legolas' tongue darted out for the third time that evening, this time lapping up the liquid on Elrond's chin.

The lord of Imladris raised a hand into Legolas' hair. His other hand grabbed the prince's chin, swiping away the juice that was there and forcing the two to look eye to eye.

No words were spoken, but none were needed as their minds became one and Elrond drew Legolas into a heated kiss.

Not caring about the tray, Elrond climbed over the table and maneuvered the two of them to the couch. The half-Elf pushed Legolas into the sofa, climbing on top of him. His lips found the prince's neck, and there he sucked and bit the skin until there was a brilliantly colored bruise. Legolas let out moans of pleasure underneath him, and that only spurred Elrond on even more.

Elrond unlaced the top of Legolas' tunic and then began to tug at the hem, signaling to his husband to take it off. The prince complied by arching his back so that the half-Elf could slip the garment off.

Before Elrond lie the black-haired Prince of Mirkwood; green eyes dark with lust and his hair fanned out about him. His skin shone as brightly and captivatingly as Ithil's rays.

The Elven lord began to place butterfly kisses upon Legolas' chest, savoring the flavor of his lover.

Legolas' arms flung out and he grabbed his lover's head, pulling him back up towards his mouth, crashing their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Make love to me, melethron, saes," he whispered huskily once their lips had parted. The black-haired Elf then grabbed Elrond's buttocks, pressing their bodies close together, "I want to be yours, melethron, and I wish you to be mine."

"And so it shall be." Elrond replied, as he licked the tip of Legolas' ear.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Melethron: Lover (male)

Ithil (ith-ill): The moon

Saes : Please

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods - Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy - Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel - Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl - Megan


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This is a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

Author's Note: The next few days is Fall Break for my college. I do not have my computer with me at home and I have limited access to the computer at home, so I may or may not be able to update during the weekend, Monday and Tuesday. Hopefully I will be able to, but just in case I don't, I apologize. Hope you all have a safe weekend and enjoy the chapter.

((Amar))

Elrond awoke the next morning, his arms wrapped around Legolas and his right leg thrown possessively over the prince's legs. He blinked as the rays of the sun filtered through the light fabric of the curtains. The Elven lord took in Legolas' scent, nuzzling his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

"I know that you are awake, melethron."

Legolas turned in Elrond's arms and lay his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I awoke at dawn, but you were still asleep. I hope that I did not wake you," Legolas whispered, his warm breath skirting across Elrond's skin, making the Elven lord shiver.

"Nay, my love, I awoke on my own. Did you sleep well?"

"Aye, very well," the prince replied, a grin on his face. He then kissed Elrond gently on the lips and then pulled away slightly. "Breakfast is in an hour and I think that we should clean up before then, do you not agree?"

Elrond nodded, reluctantly letting go of his lover.

"I shall fill the bath while you take care of the food from last night," Legolas chuckled as he slid off the bed, making his way to the bathroom.

Elrond looked over to the table, floor, and couch that were covered in squashed strawberries, wine, and other foods.

The Elven lord couldn't help but shiver when he thought of how much scrubbing it would take to get a quarter of the stains out, let alone all of it.

In the end, Elrond decided to leave the unhappy task to one of the servants and went into the bathroom to join his husband.

((Amar))

"Ada! Ada!" Vanya called, waving her arm back and forth to gain her father's attention.

The child ran up to her father and was caught in his awaiting arms. Legolas picked her up, holding her close.

"Galad Nin, I have missed you. I have not seen much of you this past week. What have you been up to?" Legolas asked.

"I embroidered a pillow for you, Ada! Arwen taught me how," Vanya said excitedly, beaming up at her father proudly.

"Oh really?" Legolas looked up and saw the Lady Arwen standing with Marilla observing the two.

"Yes, My Prince. Vanya is showing increasing talent for it. She has mastered simple patterns, so far and I shall introduce her to some simply designed crests soon," the Lady informed the prince, all the while smiling fondly at the child in his arms.

"Really? That is such an accomplishment, Vanya! Your Nana would be so proud of you. She loved embroidery," Legolas informed his daughter, whose smile grew wider as she heard this compliment. "How are your studies with Erestor?"

The Elfling shrugged, "They are all right; boring as usual. Though, he is teaching me how to write letters so that I can write back to Aunt Meldamiriel."

Legolas' eyes widened slightly. It had been five months since the three Elves had been unofficially exiled to Imladris. Why was there so suddenly contact from Mirkwood?

"Galad Nin, what did Aunt Meldamiriel say in her letter to you?" Legolas asked, speaking in a gentle, yet serious tone.

Arwen and Marilla picked up on this change of tone and looked up at the prince. Marilla stepped forward, "Perhaps I shall go with Vanya to fetch the letter so that you may read it, Legolas? There were many large words that she didn't understand and couldn't possibly remember how to pronounce or convey the meaning of the entire letter."

"Good idea, Marilla," Legolas said, setting his daughter back on the floor.

Vanya and Marilla then left for the Elfling's room, the brown-haired child pouting slightly at her nanny's words.

"My Prince, if I am not intruding, you seem troubled by this letter," Arwen stated hesitantly, yet clearly.

"Aye, Arwen, it does. I cannot help but think that my brother has thought of something once again to meddle in my life and my dear sister-in-law is trying to warn me through a seemingly harmless letter to my daughter," Legolas replied, his eyebrows knitted in thought. He then added as an afterthought, "And do call me Legolas, Arwen. I may be older than you, but we are family now. There is no need for formalities."

"Yes, Legolas," the elf-maiden replied.

Shortly afterwards, Marilla came back with the letter in hand, "Vanya is attending her afternoon lessons with Lord Erestor now, Legolas. Here is the letter that Queen Meldamiriel sent," the nanny handed the prince the letter, bowed, and then left to perform some unsaid task, leaving the two younger elves alone.

Legolas opened the letter and read through it. He paled slightly and read through the letter once again. Surely he had read that last paragraph incorrectly.

"Sweet Elbereth, she is coming here," Legolas replied, shocked. "And if I have read between the lines correctly, she will be carrying an order from the king."

The black-haired elf's jaw clenched as he folded the letter back up.

"I take it that this does not bode well for you?" Arwen asked.

Legolas merely nodded, wished a good day to the elleth and then rushed off to see his husband.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Melethron: Lover (male)

Ada: Dad

Galad Nin: My Light

Nana: Mom

Elleth: Female Elf

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods - Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy - Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel - Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl - Megan


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This is a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates. I am back at school now and updates will now return daily. Enjoy.

((Amar))

"Legolas, this could mean nothing." Elrond said as he watched the green-eyed elf pace back and forth in front of his desk.

"No, Elrond, it could mean anything," Legolas said, finally stopping in his aggravated movements and leaning forward on the Elven lord's desk. "I do not trust my brother. He has done nothing in his life to gain it, only destroy whatever trust I had in him. His last stunt was the last straw! If Meldamiriel does carry orders from Erynion to me, what am I to do? What if I am told that I must serve in some war that Mirkwood has gotten itself into? What if he claims that I have done something to make me a traitor? Or claims that I have no right to keep Vanya, or that my marriage to you is rubbish, or-"

"LEGOLAS!!" Elrond yelled, slamming his palms on his desk and standing up to his full height, "You will cease in your asinine worries, sit down, and listen to what I have to say."

Legolas obediently fell into the chair in front of Elrond's desk, shaking, partly from anger but also a bit from fear. Not only in what his brother could do, but also at the tone of voice that Elrond had used. Indeed, Legolas had heard his husband use that stern tone in meetings and such, but never had he thought it would be directed at him.

Elrond sighed, looking over at his prince, but made no move to comfort him yet. The elf had to have his full attention.

"First off, Legolas, there is no way that the King of Mirkwood can order you to do anything anymore. He cannot make you part of his army, a part of his household, Eru, he can't even order you to wash his towels. You are bound to me, melethron, and thus are a citizen of Imladris and cut off from any loyalties that you once held in Mirkwood unless they extend to all other elves in my kingdom due to the treaty. The same applies for Vanya and Marilla.

"Secondly, there is no way that Erynion can state that our marriage is not legal. The contract clearly states that this bond is to last eternally, with the exception of death. Unless your brother wants to stain his hands of his kin's blood and face the wrath of the Valar, I doubt that he shall do such a thing.

"Lastly, if he dare try to touch Vanya, I shall send all that I have at him. Your daughter is my daughter, Legolas, and I will not have anyone threatening her.

"Now, are you satisfied with that answer?" Elrond asked as he finally finished, his grey eyes carefully observing his lover.

Legolas let out a shaking breath and then nodded, "Yes Elrond, thank you. I- I just," the prince ran a hand through his hair, "Erynion has done so many things in the past and I am afraid that he will do something else."

"I know, melethron, I know," Elrond replied softly. He then walked around his desk and hugged Legolas gently, "I will do everything within my power to protect you, Vanya, and Marilla from him. You have my word, Legolas."

Legolas nodded into Elrond's chest as he clutched onto the half-Elf as though he were a lifeline.

((Amar))

Three weeks passed and finally Meldamiriel arrived in Imladris. She was accompanied by her personal guard and several maids.

Elrond and Legolas greeted her formally as the Lord of Imladris and his consort, but Vanya did not take part in these formalities. As soon as she saw her aunt dismount, the child ran to the Queen of Mirkwood, hugging her tight and almost disappearing within Meldamiriel's voluminous robes.

While Legolas frowned at this behavior and began to apologize for his daughter's actions, Meldamiriel merely laughed and handed a small present to the Elfling.

"I have missed her energy around the House lately, brother, so I am glad to push aside tradition and formality to witness her exuberance once again," the elleth stated, her eyes twinkling happily as she watched Vanya trek back over to her place next to Arwen.

Legolas smiled as he shook his head gently, "You spoil her so much, sister. How shall she ever learn manners with your kind interference?" the prince joked.

"She shall revolutionize the royalty of Elves, then," Meldamiriel replied without skipping a beat.

"I think that she could do just that." Elrond replied softly. He then turned to Meldamiriel, "My Queen, your rooms are prepared for you in the royal wing. I hope that you shall enjoy them, they were the Lady Celebrian's chambers and are in excellent condition. They should meet with your every need."

"So generous!" Meldamiriel exclaimed, smiling, "Thank you, My Lord for your hospitality."

"My pleasure. Now, shall we go inside? The evening meal is awaiting."

((Amar))

"Now Legolas, I am sure that you wish to speak to me tonight about what I brought with me here to Imladris," Meldamiriel said as Legolas walked her to her rooms.

"Yes, I must admit that I do, but not without Elrond. He should hear what the King of Mirkwood has to say as well," Legolas replied. He then hastily added, "But sister, you have had such a long journey! You must need rest. We shall speak of this in the morning."

"No, we shall speak of this tonight, brother. I am not the frail thing that you think I am, Legolas," Meldamiriel replied firmly, her face set in a serious expression.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "How many times did you fall asleep while riding?"

"Only four," Meldamiriel replied sheepishly.

"I thought so," Legolas grinned and led them to the rooms that he shared with Elrond.

As she settled herself on the plush chair across from the couch, Legolas took out three goblets and a bottle.

"Brother, I have already had so much wine tonight, I could not possibly drink more," Meldamiriel protested, holding up her hand.

"It is not wine. It is flavored water. Elrond likes to have a glass before bed each night. I have grown a fondness for it as well and thought that you may want to try it," Legolas replied, pouring the goblets full of the clear liquid and handing the golden-haired elleth a goblet.

"So… You two are get along all right?" Meldamiriel asked, trying to sound innocent but her eyes were filled with questions and mischievous curiosity.

"We get along rather well," Legolas answered, sipping his water. "He cares for Vanya, Marilla and I rather well. He treats Vanya as if she were his own child. If anything were to happen to me, I would not worry for Vanya as long as she was in the care of Elrond."

"Mmm," Meldamiriel listened to her brother-in-law, waiting patiently for the select information that she wanted to hear.

Elrond entered the room, closing the door behind him. He then walked over to the black-haired prince and kissed him gently in greeting. Once he pulled away, he sat on the couch.

"I am sorry that it took me so long. Glorfindel wanted to have a word with me before I retired. One cannot simply deny the mighty Balrog slayer, can one?" he explained, taking the offered goblet from his husband as Legolas sat down next to him.

"No, I suppose one cannot," the golden-haired elf replied, taking another sip of water, "Now, I think that we should get to the reason why we are gathered here."

Legolas leaned into Elrond slightly, gaining strength from his husband's physical presence. Elrond lay a hand over Legolas' and rubbed the top of it calmingly with his thumb.

"Now, the first thing that the King of Mirkwood wanted me to report was if the bonding was going well or not. I think that I shall tell him that your marriage is definitely going well with no danger of ending. I bet that will put a bee in his leggings," Meldamiriel chuckled slightly as she watched Elrond comfort Legolas with soft touches and whispered words.

"Yes, Meldamiriel, I do not think that this marriage shall end either. I love Lord Elrond deeply and cannot bear the thought of going on without him."

"And I, you, melethron," Elrond replied quietly. He then turned to the Queen of Mirkwood, "What else does the King want or ask?"

Meldamiriel brought out a roll of parchment. Elrond was about to ask for it when Legolas stopped him.

"It is pointless, Elrond. He writes all of his letters and notes to her in a code that only they understand."

Elrond's expression went cold at this, "While it may be romantic, I do not believe that things such as orders should be delivered in such a way. The person who is being ordered should be able to read it, and not have to go through a middleman."

"I assure you, My Lord, this is just my personal copy. The official copy that will be given to you and Legolas is in my room."

Elrond was about to say something else when Legolas quieted him, "Now, no more grumbling. I would expect that from Vanya, not you. Just listen."

Meldamiriel couldn't help the amused smile that made its way to her lips. She then looked upon the parchment, cleared her throat, and cast all silliness aside, "Erynion is making some very… interesting demands."

"Not the first-born I hope. I have already promised it to the Ents." Elrond muttered sarcastically.

"No, nothing like that. Well, not exactly like that, anyway." Meldamiriel said and then went silent.

"What? What does Erynion want?" Legolas asked.

"Well, Erynion was thinking… Since I am incapable of bearing him a child, and Erynion is unwilling to have a child by another elleth, he was wondering if he may name Vanya as his heir. You are now the… Second Lord in command of Imladris, and thus no longer eligible to take over the throne if anything should happen to my husband. Vanya however, will not inherit any Imladris title, due to three others being ahead of her to take the positions, freeing her to rule Mirkwood."

"Erynion hates Vanya," Legolas replied coldly.

"He has never _hated_ her, Legolas. He has had his moments, do try to remember, brother."

"I do not trust him. Does he wish to take my daughter from me? I won't allow it!"

"Calm, Legolas. We have discussed this already, haven't we? Your brother has no way to order you around as he pleases because you, your daughter and Marilla are all citizens of Imladris now. Vanya will have to make the decision on her own."

"Legolas, if Erynion names Vanya his heir, his only requirement of her is that she visit Mirkwood for three months a year to study under his watch and his own personal instruction on how to be a ruler. Also, this event will not occur for another twenty-eight years," Meldamiriel explained in further detail.

"After her majority…" Legolas muttered. The black-haired prince took Elrond's hand in his, squeezing it hard as he spoke, "I shall inform Vanya of this. It will be her decision and that decision is not to be rushed."

Meldamiriel smiled and spoke in a soothing tone, "Do not worry, brother. I will stay as long as it takes for Vanya to make her decision."

Elrond nodded his agreement while Legolas leaned on the Elven Lord, burying his face in his shoulder.

"You said that Erynion was making 'interesting demands', meaning that there is more than one. What are the other demands?" Elrond asked, staring at the golden-haired elf straight in the eye.

Meldamiriel faltered in response, but she quickly regained her composure, flattening out her robes and reading from the parchment once again, "He wishes to see you, Legolas. You can pick the day and month, as long as it is before the winter comes. Erynion would like to speak with you privately."

"Well, if he wanted to do that, he should have thought of it before sending us into this trap!" Legolas yelled, standing up and drawing himself to full height, staring down at the elleth.

"Legolas Thranduilion, you dare look down upon me?" Meldamiriel asked in a deadly tone. A tone that could rival the great Lady Galadriel's when she was angered, "Do you dare disgrace your father who has taught you better? Do you think that you are better than me, _Prince_?"

The golden-haired elf stood, her blue eyes blazing, "Last time I checked, I was older than you, higher ranked than you, and wiser than you. Has any of that changed within the last few months, Prince? Or did you just forget your place? At least an Elfling would have known to keep its mouth shut."

Legolas clenched his jaw as the verbal blow hit him. He bowed low in front of his sister-in-law, showing his respect for her, "I beg your forgiveness, Meldamiriel, daughter of Aranel, wife of Erynion King of Mirkwood. It was not my place to speak and act so."

Meldamiriel's eyes swept over Legolas' form.

"Look up," she ordered.

Legolas looked up tentatively, expecting a slap to the face.

The elleth brought her hand to Legolas' cheek, and she caressed it lightly with the back of her hand.

"My dear Legolas, my little brother, how strong-willed you have become. I remember when you would always hide in the shadows out of fear of being in the way.

"You are no longer that Elfling. You are now a full-grown Elf that is filled with anger, bitterness and resentment. While those feelings may be justified, you cannot take them out on others. You must remember to set an example for your daughter, as you are the one that she looks up to the most."

Meldamiriel let Legolas go and sat back down, "Sit, brother, and let us continue our conversation."

Legolas did as he was told and once again they began to speak.

By the end of the meeting, it was dawn, but many plans had been made. One of which was that Legolas would go with Meldamiriel and her guard back to Mirkwood so that he could speak to his brother.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Melethron: Lover (male)

Elleth: Female Elf

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods – Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy – Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel – Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl – Megan

Aranel (Are-ahn-nell) – Princess – Sarah


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This is a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

((Amar))

Vanya sat in the small garden that she had found several weeks ago. It was relatively secluded, the only entrance to the courtyard being a hidden door in the back of the library. The flowers hadn't been tended to in a long while, and the Elfling took up the responsibility to their tending as her own.

She was making a crown of clovers when she heard footsteps behind her. The Elfling whipped around and was confronted with the towering form of Elrond's only daughter.

"How did you get in here, Vanya?" Arwen asked, her face void of emotion, but her voice soft.

"I-I found it, My Lady. I was exploring the library one day and found the door," Vanya explained, looking down to the clover crown in her lap.

Arwen stood silent for a moment, surveying the garden.

"It looks better than the last time I visited. Have you been tending to it?"

Vanya nodded slowly.

The brown-haired Lady carefully sat on the ground next to the Elfling, "This was my mother's private garden. Nana and Ada would spend long nights here, just talking. It was her place of sanctuary, her one refuge whenever she needed a quiet place to retreat."

Vanya's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I didn't mean to- I didn't know-"

"Shh, little one. Do not worry. It warms my heart to see this garden begin to resemble the beauty that it once was," Arwen said, patting the young one's hand.

Once again, Vanya just nodded.

Arwen studied the Elfling once again, "Is there something on your mind, Vanya? You seem so far away today. You are not your usual happy self."

Vanya fiddled with the crown a little and then looked up at Arwen. She worried her lip slightly, wondering how to say what was on her mind.

"Ada… Ada told me that I have a decision to make," she started, looking directly at the Lady Arwen. "I have to decide whether or not I want to be the heir to Mirkwood if anything happens to the king."

"My, that is a great honor, I should think," Arwen said.

"But if I agree, I will have to live with the King in Mirkwood for three months a year. I… I don't know if I want to do that."

"When will this move come into effect?" Arwen asked.

"Once I reach my majority," The Elfling whispered.

"I see," Arwen replied, "Do you want to do this? When you come of age?"

"I don't know. I want Mirkwood to have a ruler if anything was to happen to Uncle, and it would be nice to see Aunt Meldamiriel everyday again, but…"

"But?"

"But I don't want to leave Ada. He'll be lonely without me."

Arwen let out a small chuckle, "I am sure that Legolas will not be too lonely, my father will see to that."

Vanya blinked and then gave the older elf a confused look.

Arwen waved it off and continued, "I know for a fact that your father will miss you, but as an elf grows older, she must learn to live on her own and leave the nest. To not be so dependent on their parents."

"Are you saying that I should go?" Vanya asked.

"I am simply saying that it is something that you should consider, little one. Ultimately the choice is yours, and despite what your father, Marilla, Elrond, or I have to say on the matter, it is your choice and your choice alone," Arwen said gently.

Vanya nodded, picking up the crown of clovers. "Thank you, Arwen," she whispered.

The Elfling placed the crown of clovers on Arwen's head carefully and then left the garden to think upon the elder's words.

((Amar))

Legolas lay in bed as he watched Elrond sift through papers. Elrond's raven hair was left loose, flowing with the Elven Lord's every movement and catching in the sun's light.

"Must you begin your work so early in the morning, pen vain? I am lonely without you," Legolas said, a hint of playfulness creeping out from his tired voice.

"I must, Legolas, for I ended my work early last night to keep you company," Elrond replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned back in his chair.

Legolas got up from his place on the bed and made his way to the other elf. Placing his hands on Elrond's neck, the prince began to massage the Elven Lord's stiff neck, working out the knots.

"Mmm…" Elrond hummed as Legolas continued his ministrations.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"How long shall I have to be without these wonderful massages, do you think?"

Legolas slowed his work, barely moving his hands now. This was a not so subtle way of asking how long he planned to stay in Mirkwood.

"The travel time is about two weeks for a group, so that is a month in travel right there. I do not know how long it will take to speak with the King. Hopefully it will take only a month; meaning that it will take about two months in total."

Elrond looked up at Legolas and gently brought Legolas' head down, kissing the other's sweet lips gently.

"I love you, melethron," Elrond said lovingly, yet firmly.

"And I love you," Legolas replied, wrapping his arms around his husband while he rested his head on the raven-haired elf's shoulder.

A soft knock at the door disrupted the calm that had passed over the two after only ten minutes. Legolas pulled on a robe and went to the door, opening it a crack, "Yes?"

Glorfindel stood on the other side of the door and peered at Legolas, "Lady Meldamiriel says that she will be ready to depart in two hours. I suggest that you put on some clothes."

"Thank you, Glorfindel," Legolas replied, closing the door.

He looked up at Elrond and let out a sigh, "Take a bath with me, My Lord?"

((Amar))

Vanya sat in Celebrian's garden, tending to the plants as she usually did between her lessons with Erestor and the evening meal.

Elrohir quietly slipped into the garden; assessing the progress that the young elf had made in just the small time that she had been tending the garden.

"Vanya, it is almost time for dinner," he called to the Elfling.

"The brown-haired elf looked up, her blue eyes focusing on the other. She nodded slowly as she got up, brushing some dirt off of her robes.

"Ada was wondering how the gardening was going," Elrohir commented as Vanya walked passed him.

The Elfling whipped around, "Did Arwen tell Elrond?" she asked, her voice betraying a bit of fear, "Is he mad at me?"

Elrohir looked upon Vanya with surprise, "No, Vanya, no! Ada is anything but mad! He is actually quite happy that someone is taking care of the garden.

"And as for who told him, no one did. He had decided to come here one day and found that the garden had been tended to. He made a few inquiries and found out it was you."

"Are you sure that he is not mad?"

"Little one," Elrohir said, his eyebrows knitted together as he went down to his knees so that he would be the same height as the child. He took her small hands in his and searched her face, "Why do you fear my father so? Surely he has done nothing to inspire such a fear? He treats you as one of his own, yes?"

"Yes, he treats me as one of his own, but still… He… Lord Elrond just seems so difficult to approach. And he frowns all the time. I'm afraid that I will make him even more upset than he already is."

Elrohir couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips.

"My dear Vanya, Ada frowns so much because he is constantly thinking! He has much to think and worry about. Wouldn't you frown if you had his responsibilities?"

"More the reason to keep from angering him! Elrond is already so burdened that anything I may do could upset him further."

"Or, he could just need an Elfling like you to lighten up his dreary routine. Have you ever thought of that, little one?" Elrohir asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Vanya frowned slightly.

"What is it?" the older elf asked.

"One, I'd never thought of that. Two, you look too much like Elrond when you do that. Like you are his twin instead of his son."

Elrohir let out a bark of laughter, "I'm not quite sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

A bell chimed and Elrohir stood up, "It is time for the evening meal. Let us go, shall we?"

Vanya nodded, following Elrohir as he led her out of the room, their hands still held together.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Nana: Mom

Ada: Dad

Pen Vain: Beautiful One

Melethron: Lover (male)

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods – Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy – Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel – Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl – Megan

Aranel (Are-ahn-nell) – Princess – Sarah


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This is a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

((Amar))

Legolas touched the tapestry delicately, closing his eyes as a memory of his childhood came to him.

Playing hide and seek with his brother once, Legolas had hid behind the tapestry in his father's office. Soon, a group of elves came into the room along with Thranduil and began to discuss politics. The conversation was boring and lasted several hours. Erynion had burst into the room, worried as he told their father that Legolas was missing. It was at that moment that Legolas fell out from his hiding spot, where he had fallen asleep on his feet.

Laughter circled about the room as Legolas was carried to his rooms by Erynion, who scolded him slightly for hiding in their father's office. But Legolas could clearly remember the relief and love that shone in his brother's eyes as he looked up into their shining blue depths.

The black-haired elf shook himself out of his reverie as he heard a door close behind him.

"I see that you are admiring that old tapestry," Erynion observed, taking in the sight of his brother as he walked to his desk, taking off his crown and setting it on the desk.

"Just remembering old times, My King. Days of when I would run about and play hide and seek with my brother," Legolas let out a sigh, "But enough of reminisces, My King. Your lovely wife informed me that you wished to speak face to face, and I have answered your summons. Shall we get down to business?"

"Aye, we should," The king replied, offering the seat in front of his desk to Legolas as he sat down himself. Erynion poured the two some tea and then faced his brother, eyebrows raised, "So, I hear that the arrangement between yourself and Elrond is getting along quite nicely. No disputes, spats or worries that I should be concerned with?"

"We are getting along just fine, brother," Legolas glared, his tone becoming dangerous, "But I must admit that I hoped that you would explain this business with Vanya becoming your heir. Never in her twenty two years have you ever had any concern for her future until now. Tell me, brother, did you find a suitable _male_ heir that you like and would have him marry Vanya so that he would be eligible? Have you some scheme? Or do you simply want your only niece to take over when you leave for the Undying lands, knowing that the kingdom will be in safe hands?"

"Why, Legolas, I never knew that you had such a temper! When you were a child you were such a shy little thing. And now look at you, all grown up and throwing around accusations." Erynion grumbled, his eyes narrowing and his voice carrying a warning tone.

"Something that Meldamiriel has also commented on," Legolas replied. "And perhaps if you did not pull that little stunt, binding either my daughter or myself into that contract, I may not be so temperamental!" the black-haired elf hissed.

"Oh come now, that was simply good business! You were Mirkwood's most eligible royal bachelor and so was Elrond of Imladris! It was just a matter of getting you two together so that we could finally end the animosity between our families."

Legolas looked upon his brother with a steely glare before muttering, "That would be 'Lord' Elrond to you."

"What?" Erynion asked.

"You shall address the Lord of Imladris with the respect that he deserves. You have done nothing to earn his endearment. You don't even know him!"

"Fine, have it your way, Prince," the golden-haired elf said as he stood up, going to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"I am rather curious to know Vanya's answer, Legolas."

Legolas sat, unable to move from his chair, his mouth suddenly dry. He turned his green eyes to the floor for a moment, visually tracing the pattern made in the carpet.

"She accepts your offer," Legolas finally said.

Erynion placed his drink on the desk, "Really now? I never would have guessed that she would," a smile flitted across his face for a moment.

"She has made this decision on her own. Vanya feels that if there ever is a time that Mirkwood needs her, she will be more than willing to help."

"Like every leader of Mirkwood," Erynion said, "Like every great ruler, she puts her kingdom before herself. She will be a good sovereign, I think."

Legolas blinked and then stared at his brother in shock.

"Legolas…" Erynion began, then rethought it, "Brother. Are you happy in Imladris? Are you happy with Lord Elrond?"

Legolas didn't even have to think about it as the answer rolled off his tongue, "Yes."

((Amar))

Arwen walked by her mother's garden for the third time that day. She would see Vanya working away diligently as she spent most of her free days now, but now someone had joined the Elfling.

The Elven maiden peered through the glass to see the elf Vanya was listening to. At first Arwen thought that it was Elrohir, as her older brother had taken a liking to giving the Elfling company while her father was away, but as the figure turned, she saw the delicate lines scattered on the elf's face, especially when he laughed.

It was Elrond.

Vanya seemed to be hanging onto Elrond's every word, Arwen noted. But the Elfling didn't seem frightened or on edge as she usually did while in the Lord of Imladris' presence.

The Elf maiden strained her ears, but she could hear nothing of what was being said through the glass.

She watched the two interact for a few more minutes, wondering in amazement how the two could suddenly be so companionable now. Then she noticed the grey eyes suddenly upon her. Her eyes widened as she realized that her father had spotted her.

A blush crept upon her cheeks and the maiden exited as quickly as she could, leaving Elrond and Vanya to watch after her.

"I wonder what she wanted…" Vanya wondered aloud.

Elrond chuckled, "I think that she was snooping, little one, wondering what we were talking about."

"Oh…" the Elfling replied.

"Probably wondering why we are getting along so well," the Elven lord continued, "which I must admit is something that I am wondering about myself. You seem to always try to avoid me, Vanya. Why do you suddenly invite me to the garden that you have tended to so tenderly?"

The Elfling turned her blue eyes to Elrond, reading his expression. The Elf wore a caring, fatherly look on his face, his mouth turned upward in a gentle smile and his grey eyes twinkling with interest. His right eyebrow was slightly raised, emphasizing his curiosity in the answer to the question he just asked.

Vanya opened her mouth to answer but then shut it, shyness and shame coming over her. She had avoided Elrond before because she had feared him. Now that fear was resurfacing and she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work.

"Vanya, my dear one, there is nothing to be afraid of. I will not scold you if I do not like your answer. You must learn to speak to me," Elrond stated, trying to coax the child into speaking.

"You frown all the time!" Vanya finally blurted out.

Elrond blinked a few times, then looked at Vanya curiously, not sure he heard correctly, "What did you say?"

"I said 'you frown all the time'," Vanya repeated, blushing madly. "I've never seen you smile before, except sometimes with Ada. I thought you were bad tempered but then I told Elrohir what I thought and he said that you frown because you think all the time. Is thinking really that stressful?"

Elrond couldn't help but laugh. The corners of his mouth turned up and soon peals of deep laughter were escaping the Elven lord's mouth.

Vanya stared at the Elven lord in shock. What had she said to make him laugh so? Or was he laughing at her?

"Goheno nin, Vanya," Elrond said as he tried to catch his breath, "I didn't meant to, it is just, well, you are an honest Elfling, that is all."

"What do you mean?" Vanya inquired.

"I mean that you actually told me what was on your mind and why you didn't like spending time with me. Most would lie. I like that about you, Vanya." Elrond replied, smiling at the Elfling fondly.

"Oh," Vanya answered. She then looked sideways at the brown-haired Elven lord and decided to take a chance, "Do you really frown from thinking so much or are you unhappy?"

Elrond looked upon the child. She was but a babe to their kin, but Legolas' child sometimes seemed much wiser and insightful than an Elf even his age. She picked up on things no one else did, and for this, Elrond was amazed and awed by this Elfling.

"I'm not unhappy, per se," Elrond began. He let out a sigh, "Before your father left, he said something that has bothered me, hurt me. It really shouldn't have, I should realize that it was an involuntary thing, something said when angry, but still… Still I can't help but wonder if Legolas is really happy here. If you are happy here or not. And then… and then I begin to think back to Celebrian. She was so unhappy, seeing herself as trapped. To hear these words again, perhaps I am afraid that I will lose my Greenleaf just like I lost Celebrian."

Vanya climbed into Elrond's lap and wrapped her arms around him, "Ada loves you, Papa. And I love you too. We're not going anywhere. Even when we aren't with you, we still love you."

Elrond smiled into the child's hair, holding her close, "You called me Papa, do you realize that, galad nin?"

Vanya nodded, "I'm your daughter. I shouldn't call you Elrond; so you're Papa."

Elrond chuckled, running his hand through the child's hair and smiling, "I guess you are what I need, little one. A young, insightful Elfling to remind me that I am still needed and that I don't drive everyone away."

"Just like Elrohir said," Vanya muttered. She then pulled away slightly from Elrond and a serious expression crossed her face, "Now, when Ada comes home, you need to talk to him about whatever it is that's bothering you. It is unhealthy to keep things in for such a long time."

Elrond chuckled in reply.

((Amar))

Erynion sighed as he looked upon the letter on his desk. It had been given to him by his father with instruction to give it to Legolas if he ever remarried. At first, Erynion had thought nothing of it, but then he noticed that the writing on the folded parchment was not that of their father's. In fact, it was not the writing of anyone living.

He read the letter, and he knew that it was time for Legolas to receive it. He only hoped that it wouldn't break the young prince.

"Erynion, Legolas is on his way," Meldamiriel walked into the room, pulling her light blue robe closer about her as she kissed her husband lightly on the cheek. Her blue eyes then fell upon the letter on the king's desk.

"So you have decided that it is time for our brother to receive the letter that was left for him?"

Erynion nodded, "Though I am having second thoughts. But I know that she will never forgive me if I kept this from him any longer. This is the reason why I had you fetch him in the first place, Meldamiriel. I knew that he would listen to you."

"Legolas is stronger than you give him credit for, pen vain," Meldamiriel said quietly as she rubbed the king's shoulders.

Erynion's eyes slid shut, "Perhaps… perhaps…"

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Ada: Dad

Goheno Nin: I'm Sorry/Forgive Me/My Apologies

Galad Nin: My Light

Pen Vain: Beautiful One

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods – Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy – Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel – Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl – Megan

Aranel (Are-ahn-nell) – Princess – Sarah


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This is a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

Author's Note: First off, I want to say thank you so much to my reviewers, you guys are totally awesome and really cheer up my days. Secondly, I apologize for not getting this chapter out as quickly as I could have. Some things happened during the past few weeks and I have been trying to deal with it. Lastly, this is pretty much all that I have written so far for the fic. So the updates will be slower as I continue writing. Just giving you guys a heads up and to let you know that I am still working on this, the updates are just going to be a bit slower.

Enjoy the fic!

((Amar))

Legolas entered the king's office four hours after the noon meal. He had been summoned while practicing archery, being told that it was urgent.

The black-haired elf looked about the room until his eyes finally fell upon his golden-haired brother standing in front of the tapestry, presenting Legolas with his regal profile.

"Legolas, I am glad you responded so quickly," Erynion said, not even glimpsing at Legolas but staring at the tapestry as though he expected it to do something.

"What did you need, My King?" Legolas asked.

Erynion turned to look upon his brother, who stood just as proud and regal as Erynion. The older elf felt a bit of pride stir in his heart to see his brother like this.

"My brother, let us leave formalities for the moment, for this is a conversation among family members, not a king and a former subject."

Legolas nodded in understanding, "All right, Erynion, what is needed of me?"

Erynion walked over to his desk and sat down. He took the letter in his hands and then motioned for Legolas to sit. Once the black-haired elf was seated, Erynion began.

"This letter was entrusted to me by our father before he left for the Undying Lands. Before our father had it, it belonged to the writer, who wished it to be given to you if ever you would marry again."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "Who is this letter from, exactly?"

"Erulassë. She wrote it a month before she died, Legolas," Erynion replied.

"A letter from… Why would she write me a letter? And… did you- how-"

"Calm, my brother," Erynion said, placing the letter on the desk and grabbing his brother's chin so that they were looking into one another's eyes, "Be still, Legolas. All will be explained in the letter. When you are ready, open it.

"Do you wish me to leave the room as you read it?"

Legolas nodded faintly.

Erynion let his hand cup Legolas' cheek and he ran his thumb over the smooth skin. "Call if you need me, little one."

The King of Mirkwood then left the room, leaving Legolas alone with the letter.

With a trembling hand, Legolas reached for the parchment. He recognized the neat handwriting immediately as Erulassë's.

He unfolded the parchment carefully and then began to read the letter, feeling his throat constrict, just by looking at it.

_To My Dearest Greenleaf,_

_Since you are reading this, my dearest Legolas, it means that you have remarried. I would have passed away several years ago, I imagine. I hope that you are well and that you and our child are happy._

_Legolas, there is something that I must confess to you. I had not the heart to tell you while alive, as I was pregnant with our first and only child._

_Three months after the conception of our child, I had a vision. It was a vision of myself, Legolas, a vision of myself dying. No clue as to when I would travel to Mandos' Halls was given, but I knew that it would be within the next two years. Of that, I was certain._

_I did not tell you of this, Legolas, for I was afraid that you would wish to abort our child in order to save my life. Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps I was right in my decision. Now that I think on it, I doubt that you would have wanted to rid us of our child so that I could live. But I was afraid, and truly did not know what you would think, so I kept it to myself. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I did as I saw fit and will not regret my decision even if it does lead me to my death._

_I would like you to know, my dear Legolas, that I understand why you would marry again. Among our kind, our love and marriage were short. I know that you need a companion, for you get lonely so easily. _

_I still remember the day that we first met. You were sitting alone on a log, tears rolling down your cheeks as you listened to the funeral song mourning your mother's passing. You had told me then that she had been your only true companion, and that without her you felt unable to go on. I expect that when I pass, you will be in a similar state, though this time you will have a child to live for and take care of. You are a gentle creature, Legolas, who needs love and passion to thrive, for without them you will lose your happiness, and I could not stand to know that you are unhappy._

_I shall leave this letter now, for I believe I have said all there is to say._

_I wish you happiness, Legolas, and hope that our child has been and will continue to be happy._

_Erulassë_

Legolas read through the letter twice, beginning to read it for a third time when his brother entered the room.

"Are you well, Legolas?" Erynion asked, concerned.

Legolas' eyebrows were furrowed when he looked upon his brother, "Not once did she call me her husband or her lover as she usually did. I do not understand."

Erynion placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, trying to comfort the younger Elf.

"It is because she knew that when you read this, you would no longer belong to her, my brother. She knew that she would no longer have the right to call you as such in the future, and thus did not write the letter in her usual informal and loving way."

Legolas stared at the letter for a few more moments until he finally put the parchment down on the desk. Green eyes connected with one another as the black-haired Elf looked upon his elder seriously.

"Did this letter have anything to do with the treaty between Imladris and Mirkwood?"

Erynion had to suppress his laughter.

"Legolas, the world does not revolve around you. I sent you to Imladris to marry Elrond for two reasons: The first was to settle the treaty. The second was just to have you, Vanya, and that _nanny_ that you insist on treating as a family member out of here.

"So you see, Legolas, today's events will not make us sudden companions or anything. I still hate you, as you probably still hate me. However, when I am needed by a member of my family, I will come to their aid, even if I dislike them."

"You are a stubborn bastard, you know that?" Legolas stated, getting up. "One more question before I go. Why did you promise Vanya to Elrond? Why not have just promised me to him in the beginning without risking the treaty?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to know how angry you would get. I wanted to know if you would take your daughter's place. I wanted to know if I could break you."

Legolas nodded and then turned his back to the King of Mirkwood, "I will be leaving tomorrow morning for Imladris, My King. I do not wish a send off; I wish to leave in peace."

"Aye. Have a safe journey, Young Prince," Erynion responded, sitting down and pouring himself a cup of wine.

Legolas lingered only for a moment longer until finally he took his leave, gripping Erulassë's letter tight between his fingers.

((Amar))

Elrond had just begun to drift to sleep when a small creak pulled him back to sudden alertness. Letting his instincts take over, the Elven lord reached under his pillow, pulling out a dagger as he leapt from his bed.

"Who's there?" The Elf lord demanded.

The door opened wider and in walked the small figure of Vanya, hands wadded into fists, rubbing at her eyes and sobs wracking her small frame.

"Galad nin?" Elrond asked. He placed the dagger onto the bedside table and crossed the short distance between himself and the Elfling. The Elven lord knelt in front of his daughter, placing a hand on each shoulder, "Vanya, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

The child hiccupped and then shook her head.

"What troubles you then, little one?" Elrond asked in a soft, caring voice.

"Ada," Vanya croaked, "I had a dream about Ada. He was fighting a bunch of Orcs. It seemed that he had won, and he began to talk to one of his traveling companions, a man, about how to dispose of the bodies. Then, an arrow from behind, shot by an Orc, went through Ada. His eyes went really wide and then he fell to the ground. The man looked stupid for a moment before he killed the Orc.

"Some Elves tried to help Ada, but it was t-to late. A-and Ada was d-d-dead."

Elrond gathered the crying Elfling in his arms, holding her close and brushing his hand through her hair soothingly, "It was but a dream, galad nin."

"But it seemed s-so real!" Vanya cried.

Elrond picked the child up as he stood and walked over to his bed. He lay Vanya in the center of the bed, pulling the covers over her, "Stay here as I brew some tea to calm you, all right, little one?"

Vanya nodded as she hiccupped again and struggled into a sitting position.

A few minutes later, Elrond came back into the room with a cup of lavender scented tea. He helped the Elfling get the tea down and then put her back onto the bed.

"Why don't you stay here for the rest of the night? That way, if you have another nightmare I will be right here," Elrond suggested quietly, smoothing the child's hair away from her face.

Vanya nodded tiredly, murmured "Good night, Papa," and fell asleep once more.

Elrond placed the teacup and saucer on the nightstand next to the knife. He then climbed into the bed next to her and pulled the covers about them both.

The Elven lord lay awake for some hours, carding his fingers through Vanya's long, wavy hair. He supposed that the child looked like Erulassë, her mother, as nothing of her physical appearance reminded him of Legolas. But the child's attitude, her quiet presence and her strong will were almost one in the same of her father. At times, Elrond could swear that it was Legolas that he was speaking to, and not little Vanya.

A sigh escaped Elrond's lips as he closed his eyes.

"Elrond?" a quiet voice came from the other side of the bed. The Elven lord opened his eyes and saw Legolas standing there, dirt upon his place cheeks and clothing. A small scrape on his left cheek was evident and his hair was mussed with a few leaves stuck in it.

Elrond began to rise out of the bed, his eyes slightly widened at the sight. About to get up to check for serious injuries on his lover, he was a bit taken aback when Legolas stopped him.

"No Melethron, I am in good health. I merely had a small accident on my way here."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting more information.

A small blush crept upon Legolas' cheeks as he spoke, "My horse, not Nimwen, but Authion, for Nimwen needed a rest, bolted unexpectedly and I fell off, tumbling into a rather steep ditch. It's nothing but dirt and a couple of scrapes," Legolas stated matter-of-factly, waving his left hand which had a small bit of dried blood and dirt on it for emphasis.

"Still, I would rather check for myse-" Elrond said, making to get up again but Legolas had caught sight of his daughter and was staring at her.

"Why is Vanya here?" the black-haired prince asked, his green eyes filling with worry.

"She had a bad dream," Elrond replied, "She came to me some hours ago, crying."

"What was the nightmare about?" Legolas asked, sitting on the bed, careful not to move it too much as not to wake the sleeping child.

"You, actually," Elrond whispered. "She dreamt that you, some men, and other Elves were fighting Orcs and you were shot with an arrow from behind. From the way she described it, the dream was rather… intense. Life like. No wonder she was frightened.

"I gave her lavender tea with a sleeping draught to help her calm down and be able to sleep again."

Legolas nodded but his face still looked puzzled. He looked up at his husband and gazed into his brown eyes, "It is strange though, that she would come here after having a nightmare. Even back in Mirkwood, even while I was there, Vanya would always seek Marilla's comfort. I wonder why that has changed."

Elrond shrugged his shoulders, turning his eyes to a spot near his husband's face.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Legolas asked.

"Vanya has been taking care of the garden that Celebrian and I used to care for together. She has done an excellent job with it," Elrond muttered. He then looked Legolas in the eyes and said, "She calls me 'papa.'"

"'Papa'? The common tongue word for father?" Legolas asked.

Elrond nodded, "First time she used it, she was telling me how much you two love me. She has called me that ever since, no longer addressing me as Elrond, which I must admit gladdens me."

Legolas smiled, "That is good, Melethron."

They caught one another's gazes at that moment and held them. A flood of emotions seemed to pass through their gaze, but not reflected in their expressions.

Wordlessly, the two slipped under the covers, pulling the blankets over them. Legolas' right hand met Elrond's left on the pillows above Vanya's head. They held hands quietly, feeling the other's presence. The two Elves then fell asleep, still holding hands, their child between them.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Galad Nin: My Light

Ada: Dad

Melethron: Lover (male)

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods – Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy – Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel – Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl – Megan

Aranel (Are-ahn-nell) – Princess – Sarah

Nimwen (Nim-when) – White - Bianca

Authion (Ow-thee-on) – War - Viggo


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Thranduil has sailed over to the Undying Lands and Erynion, Legolas' older brother is now King of Mirkwood. He sends his brother and his niece to Imladris, supposedly to help improve relations between the two lands. But what are his real motives? And what does this mean for the Prince of Mirkwood and his child?

Warning: This is a male/male pairing fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like playing with his characters from time to time.

Author's Note: I was able to write the first part of this chapter fairly easily but the last part didn't come to me until later. While I typed it up as soon as I got back to school, internet access was not restored until afternoon today. Sorry for the wait.

Enjoy the fic!

((Amar))

It was a happy reunion between the three in the morning, as Vanya wrapped her arms around her father's neck, rejoicing his return.

"I missed you so much, Ada!" the Elfling exclaimed, burying her head in his chest.

"And I, you, galad nin," Legolas responded, holding his daughter tight.

The three conversed for two hours until Elrond cleared his throat, "Vanya, I do believe that you have lessons with Erestor this morn and if you linger any longer you shall be late."

"Ai!" the child exclaimed, scrambling out of the bed. Before she left, she pecked her father on the cheek and then fled for her room to get ready.

"I have missed the dear one so much while I was gone," Legolas sighed, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, "I dread to think how I shall fair when she goes to live with Erynion."

"I cannot promise that it shall be easy, Melethron, but as she grows, you will learn to let go. For all children must leave the nest at some point." Elrond replied, running his hand over Legolas' mussed hair.

"Says the father of three grown elves who seem to be leashed to Imladris."

A light chuckle escaped Elrond's lips.

"I must bathe." Legolas stated suddenly, pulling away from the Elven Lord and walking towards the bathing room, turning back he added, "Do you wish to join me?"

"Mayhap in a few moments, Melethron. I must first inform a servant to bring breakfast to the rooms, for I doubt that either of us want to make the journey down to the Dining Hall."

Legolas raised a dark eyebrow, but said nothing as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Elrond sighed as he heard the Prince hum a slow tune as he went about washing. Vanya's words refused to leave him, reminding him of the promise that he had made to the child that he would talk to Legolas as soon as the Elf arrived back at Imladris.

The raven-haired Elf felt somewhat foolish for being upset over such a small thing. He felt like he was making something out of nothing, but he could not ignore the fact that he was hurt by his husband's words.

"…_he should have thought of it before sending us into this trap!"_

These words stung at Elrond's heart when he heard them fall from Legolas' lips. The Elven Lord knew that they had been said in the heat of the moment, in a surge of anger, but the half-Elf could not help but wonder if Legolas truly felt that way. If Legolas truly felt trapped here, despite how well he seemed to have adjusted.

Elrond slowly walked into the bath to find Legolas soaking in the tub, his black hair fanned out around him, head tilted back with arms on the edge of the tub.

"Legolas."

Green eyes opened slowly, peering at the Elven Lord, trying to discern the tone in which the Elf's name was used.

Elrond hesitated a moment and then sat on the edge of the tub, crossing his legs and placing his hands on each knee.

"Before you left, when the Queen was speaking to you about traveling back to Mirkwood, you had stated that the King had sent you into a trap. Is that still your opinion of your stay here?" Elrond asked slowly, looking his husband in the eyes, brows slightly furrowed.

Legolas' expression was quizzical as he tried to recall what Elrond was referring to. Once he did, his eyes widened and he moved toward his husband.

"Nay, Elrond, nay!" the black-haired Elf took the other's hands in his and kissed them gently, "It is true, that is what I thought of this place and situation when I first arrived here, I made no attempt to hide my feelings of that. However I no longer feel that way, my love. In a way, thought I am loathe to say so, I am grateful to Erynion for sending me here. If he had not, I would still be moping in Mirkwood forever, dwelling on the could-have-beens. You are a gift to me that I treasure and I am sorry that my words wounded you. I should not have said that, even if I was angered-"

Elrond stopped Legolas by pulling the younger Elf to him and kissing him gently.

"That is all I needed to know, Melethron," Elrond whispered, before he kissed his husband deeper, pulling him closer, caressing the Elf's wet hair.

((Amar))

It was not until late afternoon that Elrond and Legolas emerged from their rooms.

When the two appeared for the evening meal, Glorfindel noted the difference in the Elven Lord; the tension that had been building since Legolas left had melted away.

Vanya had been chatting rapidly to Arwen about the garden when her father walked in. A smile spread across her face, "Good evening Ada. Good evening Papa, you seem to be less worried now. I am glad." The child then turned back to the Evenstar to continue her conversation.

Elrond cleared his throat slightly as he took his seat, while Legolas simply wore an amused grin upon his face.

Elrohir leaned in toward his father, "She is right, father, you do seem relaxed for the first time in a month."

"Having Legolas back safely at home helped to release most of my worries." The Elven Lord replied to his younger son.

"Mm…" Elrohir replied. After a moment of silence he began to speak again, "Elladan and I were wondering if perhaps we should instruct Vanya in the ways of the sword and bow."

"Has she expressed an interest in the subjects?" Elrond asked, eyebrow rising slightly. He could not imagine Vanya asking for lessons in such things, especially since she seemed more inclined to the visual arts and tending for nature than for battle.

"No, she has not." Elrohir admitted, "However, I see her fingers as she works in the garden, I see her movements. Her fingers are nimble and her movements are swift. I think that at the very least she could become talented in the art of the bow. Is not Legolas an archer of great talent? Perhaps it is an inherited trait."

"Perhaps," Elrond replied, taking a sip of wine, "I suggest that you speak to Vanya and Erestor about it. Vanya would be your pupil and Erestor will most likely have to switch the times of his lessons. You know how much he dislikes change."

"Don't forget Arwen," Legolas added in, resulting in a small jolt of surprise from Elrohir, "She is the one instructing Vanya how to sew and paint. You must take in account those lessons as well."

"Of course," Elladan and I shall speak to them about the additional lessons." Elrohir glanced over at the child and then back to his father's husband, "I am assuming that I have your approval to teach her?"

"Of course, Elrohir. Vanya knows a bit about the bow and arrow, though not much. To be honest, I think I have coddled her in these years, never truly wishing for her to partake in activities that could cause her harm. However, now that she is the heir to Mirkwood, she must learn to defend herself, for she will not always be able to depend on those she calls her protectors."

A grim expression took hold of Elrohir's face and he nodded, understanding Legolas.

One day, those lessons may just save Vanya's life from one sworn to protect her.

((Amar))

Translations of Elvish in this chapter from Arwen-Undomiel (dot) com.

Galad Nin: My Light

Ada: Dad

Melethron: Lover (male)

Names:

Erynion (Air-oon-ee-on) - Of the Woods – Wood

Erulassë (Air-oo-lahs-say) - God is Joy – Abigail

Meldamiriel (lit. "Dear jewel") (Mehl-dah-meer-ee-ell) - Precious Jewel – Amber

Vanya (Vahn-yah) – Beautiful – Callie

Marilla (Mar-il-lah) – Pearl – Megan

Aranel (Are-ahn-nell) – Princess – Sarah

Nimwen (Nim-when) – White - Bianca

Authion (Ow-thee-on) – War - Viggo


End file.
